


Like Wolves in the Night

by thisbluespirit



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Random Pairing Generator, Request Meme, Science Experiments, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: The Doctor, Ace, and Mel have a little accident during an adventure.





	Like Wolves in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [human_nature (AllyHR)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Seven / Ace / Mel - werewolves & five things" in a Dreamwidth random generator meme.

**1\. Bitten**

“I wish you’d told me. I’d prepared a serum for this very eventuality.”

Ace shrugged. “I didn’t want to make a fuss. Wasn’t a very big bite or anything. Anyway, _you_ didn’t tell me that these Howlers were basically werewolves.”

“But you’ve got a serum?” said Mel. “At least that’ll fix us, even if not Ace.”

Ace and the Doctor shared a look.

“That wasn’t the phial I just smashed when I – when I, um, _changed_?”

“It was.”

Mel sighed. “Oh, no.”

“Sorry,” said Ace. “About the biting thing. It’s just it seemed like a really great idea at the time.”

The Doctor patted Mel’s shoulder. “Well, we’re all in it together now.”

 

**2\. Moon**

“I suppose we should have realised that a planet with sixteen moons was going to be a really bad holiday destination. Professor?”

“My mind was on evil from the dawn of time. I’m afraid that part slipped my attention.”

“On the bright side,” offered Mel, “my running speeds are really picking up. I’ve been testing it out on the leisure park’s race course, and it’s pretty impressive.”

“Wait,” Ace said. “Evil from the dawn of time? You told us it was a holiday!”

 

**3\. Operation**

“Some cure,” said Ace, on walking into the laboratory.

Mel and the Doctor were currently both strapped to metal operating tables.

“Dr Jedder’s reputation was somewhat misleading, “ admitted the Doctor. “It seems our eminent werewolf expert is interested in almost everything _but_ curing the condition. He’s particularly keen to see how we tick – from the inside out. I can’t say I’m half as enthusiastic.”

“What he means,” Mel said, “is that the villain is coming back to dissect us soon. Ace!”

“Don’t worry, Doughnut, I’m on it.”

“Ace,” said the Doctor in a very different tone, “you’re not contemplating using nitro nine in a confined space, are you? Particularly a confined space containing two restrained prisoners and a lot of dangerous substances, like, say, a laboratory?”

“Don’t be daft, Professor. I left some in the study where’s there’s a bilgebag of a so-called werewolf expert busy preparing for an operation. It should go off any minute –”

The building shook.

“Now,” said Ace.

 

**4\. Justice**

“I know,” said the Doctor, “that he was out to conquer the galaxy, and that he would have killed us without a second thought, but nevertheless, I can’t condone this kind of behaviour. We’re supposed to be on our guard against these urges, so that we don’t become overwhelmed by the wolf within.”

“He was a bad man,” Ace said. 

“A very bad man,” agreed Mel. 

“Indeed,” said the Doctor. “But which of you ate him?”

 

**5\. Reversal**

“Well, it worked,” said Mel eventually, turning her head towards Ace, who was sitting next to her on the medical couch. “You’ve got to give him that.”

Ace looked down at herself and then back at her two friends. “Yeah. But, Professor, couldn’t you have warned us about the side effects?”

“How could I know what they were? This has never been tried before!”

“Now you tell us!”

The Doctor coughed. “Blue suits you, Ace.”

She glared.

“It’s not the colour I’m worried about,” said Mel. “It’s the tentacles.” She waved a hand. Her fingers had extended into long, curling blue-purple tentacles. “I think I preferred the wolf.”

“Ah, well, yes,” said the Doctor, examining his own new appendages with much interest. “Best consider it a work in progress. Shall we try again?”


End file.
